Segunda Oportunidad
by Blood-Sannin
Summary: Porque al final de todo ella merecía una segunda oportunidad. [One-Shot]


" _Como fue que esto pasó?... esto es algo que simplemente es difícil de asimilar. Embarazada! A los 50! Es algo fuera de serie. Pero ocurrió y ya..."_ Eran los pensamientos que tenía la mujer al meditar sobre su estado, sin duda era una noticia que la llenaba de escalofríos, miedo, etc. Pero solo eran sentimientos nimios comparados con la inmensa felicidad que albergaba dicha mujer.

Durante casi medio siglo fue una mujer que soñó con ser una kunoichi fuerte y respetada, que podía demostrar que por ser de ese género no necesariamente seria débil, demostrarle al mundo que Tsunade Senju podía ser una excelente ninja. Después formar una familia y disfrutar de la vida como Kami manda.

Pero no siempre las cosas pasan cómo uno quiere, el destino nos depara cosas que uno simplemente no quisiera que ocurriera. Tal como ocurrió cuando perdió a dos de los seres más queridos por ella. Su pequeño hermano y su novio fueron pérdidas tan grandes que la sumieron en una profunda depresión llevándola a las garras del alcoholismo y posteriormente al exilio. Sentía que la vida era una mierda, que simplemente se ensañó con quitarle todo lo que ella quería, que tal vez ella no nació para amar y estaba destinada a la soledad. Paso muchos años fuera de la aldea que la vio nacer, únicamente con su fiel amiga y alumna Shizune que la acompañaba a todos lados y la salvaba de hacer locuras.

En todos esos años deambuló de aquí para allá como un civil más, estuvo de bar en bar, de casino en casino apostando, derrochado dinero y bebiendo como una empedernida. Fue tras su mala suerte en los juegos de azar que fue bautizada como _"La_ _eterna_ _perdedora"_... que bien le iba ese sobrenombre, la describía a la perfección tal y como era. Años más tarde se enteró del ataque del Kyubi a Konoha, pero no le tomo importancia ya que era el lugar al que menos quería regresar desde la muerte de Nawaki y Dan, se alejó de su hogar con el beneficio que ser una Sannin le brindaba. Pasado los años alguien a quien nunca creyó volver a ver se presenta frente a ella para llevarla a Konoha, con el fin de que asuma el liderazgo de la aldea, ser la Godaime Hokage de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, inicialmente rechazado por el recuerdo de sus seres queridos, pero conoce a ese mocoso al que inevitablemente compara con su hermano y consigue apreciar mas de lo que ella misma entendia.

Ya en Konoha como la Godaime Hokage consigue afirmarse moralmente y continuar con su vida, se hace de una alumna a la que coge tanto cariño como a otro que no se encontraba en la aldea. Sakura Haruno, indiscutiblemente una excelente kunoichi, con una actitud de acero en la que se vio reflejada. Muchas cosas ocurridas desde su regreso a Konoha, ese idiota de Jiraiya le dio una nueva oportunidad de crecer.

 _"Jiraiya..."_

Más de cuarenta años de conocerse, su amigo de toda la vida, su apoyo. Un pervertido como nadie, que desapareció en busca de aventuras por el mundo. Pero que a la vez estuvo cuando ella más lo necesitaba, un hombro sobre el cual desahogar las penas. Jiraiya... Hombres como los que no hay en ese mundo. _"Si tal vez..."_ _No!_ Es imposible, jamás pasaría algo como eso...

—jaja. —soltó una risa irónica al recordar eso último.  
—Cuál es la gracia? —preguntó la otra persona a su lado.  
—Nada, no es nada... ─decía mientras acariciaba su ya abultado vientre.  
—¿En serio? Anda, cuéntame que es. —volvió a preguntar el otro también acariciando el vientre de 8 meses.

...Definitivamente ese baka sería un viejo pervertido para toda la vida, no estaba hecho para ser hombre de una sola mujer, la líder por más que trataba de negar ese sentimiento que por tanto tiempo había reprimido, no podía seguir engañándose a sí misma. El muy idiota siempre estuvo en lo más profundo de su ser, desde pequeños siempre vio en aquel molesto peliblanco algo que no supo que era. Sentía que por más que alejara a ese engendro, más se unían, era algo que le causaba las ganas incontrolables de golpearlo, pero que secretamente le agradaba y la hacía sentir especial.

.

.

 _"Se ha vuelto a ir, el muy baka se volvió a ir..."_

Pero hay algo que no le gusta para nada. Es una sensación de que algo malo pasará. Le dijo que regresaría, iría a infiltrarse a la base de Akatsuki, obviamente se opuso a tremenda estupidez... pero él era un necio, tanto así que le hizo una apuesta. Apostaron a que el no regresaría. Así que como ella era la eterna perdedora, haría honor al apodo y perdería la apuesta...

La sensación no se iba y la mujer temía que ocurriese lo que imaginaba, que un nuevo nombre nombre se escribiese en su ya herido corazón. Mientras miraba el horizonte sobre el barandal a orillas del rio, logra observar a una rana sobre una piedra. Esta la mira directamente y la líder le devuelve la mirada. _"Jiraiya"_ piensa, era como si a lo lejos viniera a despedirse de ella. Dirige su mirada al cielo y siente una punzada en el pecho, algo malo está pasando. Vuelve a mirar a la rana pero esta no está. Acaso...

─Oye, ¿por qué lloras? —preguntó el Hombre, viendo a la mujer derramar lágrimas.

 _POV Tsunade_

 _"Sensei, Nawaki, Dan...Jiraiya, soy un desastre, espero puedan perdonarme."_

"Konoha estruida y yo no pude hacer nada para impedirlo. Soy...soy... Ni siquiera sé cómo describirme, se suponía que debía ser yo la que defienda la aldea... Pero ni eso pude hacer. Primero Jiraiya, ahora Naruto, ¿es que siempre serán otros los que defiendan Konoha antes que yo?

Te perdí... Gané la apuesta, más yo no quería ganarla. Gané mi primera apuesta, pero perdí al ser que más quiero.

 _"Maldito Jiraiya... Maldita yo."_

.

Él venció. Naruto salvó a Konoha y acabó con el maldito que te dio muerte, al fin Akatsuki acabo.

Tal para cual ustedes. Siempre en solitario, dejando todo por los que aman, entregando la propia vida si es necesario, lo ayudan a caminar entre tanta multitud, Sakura esta alegre por verlo a salvo y se preocupa por curarlo, pero él no se ve feliz, se le nota angustiado. Él llega ante mí y no repara en pedirme permiso para salir de la aldea. Es algo que me sorprende, ni en broma lo dejaría salir en ese estado, pero a él no le importa y simplemente se da vuelta y se retira, pero reparo en algo, se dirige a la salida de la aldea. Mando a que lo atrapen, pero se deshace de todos y logra irse a gran velocidad.

Kakashi se me acerca y con una seriedad total me dice que se dirige a la aldea de la lluvia. A la lluvia? Fue ahí donde... Kakashi dice que Naruto hablo con Pain antes de que muera e hizo que regresara a la vida a todos a los que mató.

 _JIRAIYA!_

Me importa una mierda ser la Hokage, ahora comprendo a Naruto y salgo a toda velocidad hacia el bosque a darle alcance, enfoco la mayor cantidad de chakra en mis piernas para ir a más velocidad ya que Naruto es demasiado rápido, él debe... Me lo encuentro parado frente a mí con una expresión tan sería que pareciera que me va a atacar, pero sonríe débilmente y me dice que sabía que vendría, invoca a uno de sus sapos y dice que entre a la boca, que estoy cansada y el sapo al ser más veloz los llevaría más rápido.

Tiene razón, pero el viendo mi duda no espera y me carga, me dice que soy médico y no debo perder chakra.

No sé cuántas horas pasaron, ni se dónde estamos, pero sólo pienso en que lo dicho por Kakashi sea verdad, si es así, la vida me estaba entregando una segunda oportunidad de enmendar mis errores. Podría empezar una nueva vida junto a la persona más importante, regresarle a Jiraiya todo el amor entregado, cuidarlo, protegerlo, amarlo.

Intento preguntar a Naruto pero está en concentración total, mantiene el modo sabio brindándole al sapo la energía necesaria para llegar al destino los más pronto. En su rostro se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía, pero era seguro que el seguiría en lo suyo.

Hasta que por fin se abrió la boca del anfibio y nos encontrábamos exactamente en un lugar que por la incesante lluvia era inconfundiblemente Amegakure no Sato, el lugar era el significado de la devastación total, edificios destruidos, enormes cráteres por doquier. Gamabunta se retiró y Naruto invoco al ermitaño Fukasaku quien reconoció el lugar de los hechos, rápidamente mostraron signos de sentir el chakra de alguien y nos dirigimos al encuentro…

.  
.

Ahí estabas… tirado boca abajo sobre una plataforma con agujeros en la espalda, salté hacia dónde estabas mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Susurre tu nombre con la voz quebrada y no recibí respuesta, pero comprobé que tus signos vitales estaban bien y Naruto lo confirmo al sentir tu energía fluir con debilidad. Gracias al cielo estabas vivo. Te cogí entre mis brazos y lloré como una niña, llore por ser una estúpida, por mi culpa, por ser una cobarde y no retenerte, nunca jamás te dejare solo, esta vez no seré una cobarde y te daré la oportunidad que siempre quisiste."

─Te amo. ─dijo la mujer mirando con lágrimas a su esposo.  
─Me alegra saber eso. ─respondió el hombre dando un tierno beso a la mujer.

"No podría haberle pedido más a Kami-sama, tenerlo de nuevo entre mis brazos fue el mejor regalo que me pudo haber hecho, y nunca dejaré de estar en deuda con él ya que me devolvió la mitad del alma. Decidí que ya no podía seguir ocultando los sentimientos que mi estúpido orgullo se empeñó en reprimir, desfogué todo lo acumulado y mirando fijamente a los negros ojos del dueño de mi corazón le confesé todo, le confesé que lo amo, que lo amo como nunca he amado a alguien en esta vida. Y él como siempre me regalo una sonrisa y me dijo que lo hacía inmensamente feliz. Dijo que dejaría de escribir novelas eróticas y dejaría de espiar a las mujeres, ya que solo tendría ojos para la que fue su único amor. Eso sin duda me lleno de inmensa alegría, era lo que con algo de nervios quería escuchar, tal vez porque mi conciencia me decía que él ya no me amaba, que al ser rechazado tantas veces se habría rendido a poder conseguir mi amor... Pero al escuchar esa corta pero concisa respuesta no pude evitar que de mis ojos resbalasen gruesas lágrimas de felicidad, al tiempo que él con un dedo limpiaba mi mejilla y me susurraba lindas palabras.

Fue un momento en el Cual miles de sensaciones se agolparon en mí y uní mis labios con los de él, necesitaba expresarle todo mi amor con acciones, tal como él lo hizo muchas veces. Rápidamente correspondido por el hombre en frente de mí, fue un contacto puro, que expresaba angustia, ansiedad, ternura, cariño, pero sobre todo amor."

 _Final POV Tsunade._

.

 _"Porque al final de todo ella merecía una segunda oportunidad."_

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
